


so it turns out that peter wasn't lying

by twistedconstellations



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Also Because I Said So, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes bakes, Field Trip, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Please be nice, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, The World Will Never Know, This is my first work, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and they also all adopted peter, because I said so, but it's not a main plot point, but maybe not we'll see - Freeform, eventual BAMF peter parker, everyone is friends and lives together, i love this trope, if you're still reading this hi i love u, im sorry, mostly fluff who am i kidding, mr harrington is not supportive, no redemption for flash i'm sorry, please don't expect updates often, probably going to be about 15k, rated t for swearing and a bit of bullying, updating sporadically, why does he have clearance?, yay peter's field trip, yet another field trip fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedconstellations/pseuds/twistedconstellations
Summary: Peter Parker is wary of field trips, so when his chemistry teacher announces one to Stark Tower, he is very much not excited. When the day comes, Peter is faced with Flash (because who else?), his super-family just trying to do their best, and cookies, for some reason.or, can peter survive a field trip to his own house?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 322





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!!  
> thank you so so so much for being here, this is my first real fic! please leave kudos or comments if you feel like it, i'll try to respond :)) i'll try and update this regularly, too, promise. 
> 
> many many thanks to my amazing beta, @duolingo. i would be nowhere without you, v. literally nowhere.
> 
> \- s

If someone really knew Peter Parker, they would know that he loved chemistry. He loved the way that different substances reacted to one another, how everything and anything garnered a new discovery. He loved the precision of it, and the fluidity.

Mr. Harrington must not have known Peter very well at all, or he would have known this., To Mr. Harrington, Peter Parker was just another junior in his honors chem class, just another kid he would have to convince to do the work instead of sleeping. To be fair, Peter only slept in class when he hadn’t gotten any sleep at all, since he had been out on patrol all night. On the other hand, Peter and his two (count them, 2) friends, Ned and MJ, were the only ones who knew about Peter’s secret late-night endeavors.

So yes, to Mr. Harrington, chemistry teacher and decathlon coach, Peter was just another kid. Little did he know just how wrong that was.

The bell rang, forcing Peter into alertness. The day was almost over, and he could almost go home and get some rest.

“What’d I miss?” Peter, a bit dazed, turned his head in Ned’s direction, trying to deduce just how much work he would have to do on his own. (Or, more likely, with the help of two of the best scientists in the world.)

“It was just a review, don’t worry about it, Peter. You and I both know that you can do this stuff in your sleep.” At this, MJ, who had been sitting on Peter’s other side, smirked.

“If he can do it in his sleep, why isn’t it done already? Peter seems to have the sleeping part down pat.”

Peter rolled his eyes and focused his attention on Mr. Harrington, who was now speaking again.

“All right ladies and gentlemen, please don’t pack up quite yet, I have an exciting announcement!” Mr. Harrington was not always the most readable person, but right then, he looked almost as if he was going to bounce off of the walls with excitement.

“We will be going on a field trip next Friday, and we have actually been given the opportunity to stay over until Saturday morning!” Mr. Harrington said, a grin fighting its way onto his face.

The class burst into excited whispers, speculating with their friends about where they were going to go. Peter was excited, if not a little wary. His last field trip, to Oscorp, had not ended very well. Since then, about two and a half years ago, Peter had gotten out of every field trip, making excuses about his internship having mandatory days or some other reason. But he figured that it had been enough time, and this was a good opportunity for him to just have a good time with his friends and not worry about anything more than the information they were getting on the trip (because Mr. Harrington’s trips were nothing if not educational). Then, Peter looked down at the sheet of paper in front of him. _Shit._ His heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. All possibilities of this just being a fun field trip had just flown out of the window.

Everyone else was now looking at Mr. Harrington and whispering to their friends, ecstatic about the latest development. Peter was very much not ecstatic. At the top of the pristine white sheet of paper was a logo. A very familiar logo. _Stark Industries_. He was sure that the entire world could see his face drop.

Well, maybe the whole world couldn’t, but Ned and MJ sure could, because they knew just how much time Peter spent at SI. See, Peter was Spider-Man, he had been for two and a half years now. He spent the weekends at the tower, he had a room and a lab, and the Avengers were like family to him. Tony had also insisted that Peter also spend time doing actual SI intern things, since that was the cover for him being Spidey. So, all in all, Peter spent about as much time at the tower as he did at Aunt May’s apartment. Both places had become home, although the Tower had much more recently.

Mr. Harrington was very clearly just as excited about the upcoming trip as the class was. His usually neutral face now held a huge grin, and he was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“So, class...I’m sure you all have figured it out by now, but next week’s field trip is to the one and only Stark Industries Tower! This is an incredible opportunity for us, especially because we’ve been allowed to stay overnight. I expect you all to be on your best behavior, and leave a good impression of Midtown Tech. Now, there are a few things we need to go over before we leave, just some details about the trip.”

Peter was only really half listening at this point. His mind was racing. _How was he supposed to explain knowing everybody at the tower? Was there a way to hide this from Tony and the Avengers? Oh god. Tony and the Avengers. Shit. They are going to be in on this. He would bet a good amount of money that they’re already plotting._ MJ tapped his arm and he was transported back to reality. Luckily, he hadn’t missed that much.

“In your slip packet is a non-disclosure agreement. We probably won’t see anything confidential, but it is procedure just in case. Please have a parent or guardian sign it as well as the permission slip. You will need to bring a little bit of money for lunch. Dinner and breakfast are being provided, but we’re going to get lunch in the cafeteria, so we’ll need to pay for that meal. 20 dollars or so should be fine. As for the price of the trip as a whole, it is free. Stark Industries has formed a grant that only funds trips to the tower for the schools in the city. Just bring a small overnight bag and your backpack. You will all get a security badge when we get there. On the off chance that any of you already have badges, please remember to bring them with you, they have a strict no-reprint policy.”

Peter nodded. He knew all too well about the no-reprint policy. He had forgotten his badge one day that he was there for his actual internship. He went in through the back on the weekends, just like the rest of the Avengers. He was basically one anyway, and even if he wasn’t, he was enough like family to them all (but especially to Tony and Pepper) that he would have been able to anyway. But Tony was always riding on him about being treated like a regular intern (as if that was even possible), so sometimes he went through the front. Anyway, he forgot his badge one day, and Happy was, well, not happy.

“Hey Penis! How are you going to explain not having a badge, intern?” Flash’s taunting voice rang out. “Oh, I forgot. You’ve been lying to us the whole time. No one would hire you, especially not Stark Industries. You wouldn’t be able to get an internship there if you got down on your knees and begged, Parker. You still have time to confess, Penis. No one will hold it against you that you had to lie to have achieved anything in your measly little life. Oh, wait. I guess we all would hold it against you. You better figure out how to keep up the ruse then.”

“Flash. Enough.” The words coming out of Mr. Harrington’s mouth were perfectly fine, they were good words, defending Peter. His tone, however, suggested something entirely different. “Peter, would you stay a minute after class, please? The rest of you, you’re dismissed, please have the slips back to me by Monday. That gives you the weekend to get them signed. They will not be accepted after Monday, so don’t forget.”

The class nodded, and began to head out, talking amongst themselves. Ned and MJ looked over at Peter.

“I’ll meet you guys in a few minutes. Don’t worry about it.”

They glanced at each other, worried, but also exited the room, leaving Peter and Mr. Harrington alone.

“Mr. Harrington?” Peter asked, confused as to why he was still there. “Did you want to talk to me about something?”

Mr. Harrington just sighed, and sat down at his desk, motioning for Peter to follow him over to the corner.

“Peter, I know you’re a bright kid. And I would absolutely love it if you worked at Stark Industries in the future, that would be an amazing career for someone like you.”

At this point, Peter was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Why would Mr. Harrington single him out after class just to talk about the far future?

“However, you must understand that it is a bit hard to believe that a junior in High School, a seventeen year old, no matter how smart, has an internship at one of, if not the most prestigious tech companies in the world. I know that sometimes it feels like you have to lie to get yourself liked, or if not liked than at least respected. I’m just saying that you don’t have to lie about this now, if you don’t want to.”

Ah. There was the other shoe.

“Mr. Harrington, I swear the internship is real. I know it might not seem believable, but please trust that I wouldn’t lie about something like this.” _Especially with how Flash treats me because of it_ , he added silently.

Mr. Harrington sighed, like he didn’t quite know what to say. “Okay, Peter, sure. I just wanted to give you one last out before the field trip. I guess we’ll see how the trip turns out.”

“I don’t need an out, Mr. Harrington, I’m not lying. Thank you for your concern, though. See you on Monday.” Though he was usually fairly soft-spoken around his teachers and people he didn’t know very well, he said this with a kind of coldness, and it took Mr. Harrington aback. With that, Peter walked out of the classroom, waving bye to Mr. Harrington and hello to MJ and Ned.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! 
> 
> welcome back if you've been here before, and if you're new, welcome!! thank you all so much for reading! 
> 
> side note that i forgot last chapter: i own nothing. 
> 
> my wonderful editor is @chonkster_cat, love u v thank you so much.
> 
> i'll try to get back to comments ASAP, and updates should be coming shortly!! 
> 
> \- s

Peter walked quickly out of Mr. Harrington’s classroom, at a pace that could almost be considered rushed. Ned and MJ were waiting for him by his locker, as they had promised. 

“What did Harrington want?” MJ asked Peter, concerned as to what made her usually fairly calm friend’s cheeks just a little flushed. It was unusual for Flash’s constant taunting to even make Peter the tiniest bit outwardly upset. MJ, of course, knew that Peter faced much worse situations almost every day. So, it was uncommon for anything at Midtown to phase him. 

“Mr. Harrington asked me if I wanted an out, since I’m so clearly lying about my internship. He told me that he gets that I want to be liked, as if I care about Flash’s opinion at all. It’s not a big deal…” 

MJ could see that it was, in fact, a big deal. Even though Peter’s face remained impassive, his eyes told a different story. MJ had always loved Peter’s eyes, even if she never told him that. They could tell a thousand stories just in one glance, brown the color of amber and warmth. 

“It is a big deal, Peter, what’s wrong?” MJ questioned, and Ned nodded in agreement. Even if he wasn’t as good at reading people, he cared about Peter so much and it was clear that Ned wanted to help Peter in any way he could. 

“It’s just that I thought that Mr. Harrington would be on my side, that’s all. I thought that he would see past Flash’s jealousy or whatever it is. And also, oh yeah, I’m going on a field trip to the place I live half of the fucking week. And Tony and the others are going to humiliate me, and what if my secret gets out?” He stumbled here, obviously overwhelmed. 

“Which secret, Peter? That you’re Spidey, or that the Avengers are basically your family? Or that Tony freaking Stark is basically grooming you to take over his company? Or that you’re smart enough, at age 17, to be working alongside of and above some of the world’s foremost scientists?” 

“I don’t know, Ned, all of them! What if…” 

Peter stopped talking and took a couple of deep breaths. “I should just convince Aunt May to let me skip it. I can take the day and, I don’t know, sleep? Prep for the acadec competition next weekend? Whatever.”

MJ had heard enough of it. “Peter, it’s gonna be fine, I promise. We pretty much have the day off from school, so who cares if you spend it at your basically house? On the off chance that the Avengers pop in to say hi, you can say that you just met them interning. We definitely won’t be going into the penthouse, so there’s no chance Flash or anyone else will see your stuff or your room. Stark is, well, Stark, so he’ll probably do something impulsive, but he would never do anything he thought could hurt you.” 

As MJ’s words registered, Peter visibly relaxed. His shoulders relaxed, and his breathing regulated. 

Ned spoke up. “And even if something goes wrong, MJ and I will be right there with you. If Flash does anything, he’ll have to go through me, first. Promise. This field trip is going to be the best day of my life, you know that.” 

At the last remark, Peter smirked. Ned was obsessed with SI and the Avengers. It was honestly kind of endearing, seeing how much something that had become normal to Peter meant to his very best friend. 

“But anyway, I’ll be there for you, no matter what.” 

MJ nodded in agreement, and lightly punched Peter’s arm. “We’ll be there, Pete. You don’t have to worry. I’m sure May will say the same thing. The entire tower knows and loves you. Even if something gets out, there are literally thousands of people there to protect you.”

She was right. Peter was friends with most of the interns and scientists, the Avengers were his family, he would be fine. Peter smiled, nodding his thanks as he started heading home. 

Since today was an apartment day, and not a tower day, Peter walked home. He had convinced Tony to only let Happy come pick him up from school on days he went to the Tower. Even though this was most days, there was some tiny bit of comfort in knowing that there was still a bit of him that was a normal kid, walking home from school. He wouldn’t change his relationships or position at SI for the world, but it was nice sometimes. 

He walked into the subway, looked up at the signs on the wall, and sighed. There, staring back at him, were the Avengers. It was a sign for the “if you see something, say something” thing that the NYPD had been pushing for decades. The sign read: “New York’s mightiest heroes need your help. If you see something suspicious, report it to the nearest NYPD officer or precinct.” 

They were all there, his whole family. Tony and Steve were in the middle, looking very stoic. Clint and Nat were next to them, in their black uniforms. Thor and Bruce were on Steve and Tony’s other side. Everyone else surrounded the six of them. Wanda, Sam, Bucky, Vision, Scott, T’challa, Spider-Man (masked, of course) and even Loki. It had been years since the attack on New York, the Accords had been talked out quickly and civilly, and the Avengers as a whole were more a family now than they ever had been in the past. 

Of course there were specific people in the group who were closer to each other than anyone else, (cough cough Steve and Bucky cough cough Clint and Natasha), but the group as a collective functioned well. 

Peter thought about this as he sat down on the cold yellow chair.  _ Tony gave me so much more than a suit or an internship. He showed me what it’s like to be on a team, to be really valued and not just looked over or seen as “the smart one.” Pepper showed me love, Steve taught me honesty, Bucky resilience, Clint focus, Bruce dedication, Natasha control, Thor leadership.  _ Like it or not, the Avengers had become Peter’s family. 

In the wake of Ben’s death all those years ago, Peter had thought it would just be him and Aunt May, the two of them against the world. May had been everything he had. Peter still did have, and would still have, May until forever, he knew this to be true. However, it was really, really nice to have more people in his corner. It didn’t even really matter that they were superheroes or that he was, they loved him, and he loved them. They had taken him into their family and into their lives and loved him as one of their own.  _ That’s really all I need.  _

Peter finally got home. He twisted his key into the lock and opened the door, dropping his backpack in the hallway on the way to his room. He took off his shoes, and placed them alongside the three other pairs at the door. 

“Hey May, I’m home!” 

“Peter! Hi, hon, how was your day?” 

Peter walked into the kitchen and gave May a quick hug. She was sitting at the kitchen table, having sat down to answer a couple emails before he got home. Today was one of her few days off a week, and she always liked to spend them with Peter when he got home. 

“Um, it was fine, we can talk about it more over dinner. For now, how do you feel about Thai?” This was a silly question, really. The answer was always yes, from both of them, with anything pertaining to Thai food. 

By the time they had both gotten their food, settled down, eaten, and talked about most of their days, Peter had almost forgotten the event that had him in so much distress. But then, he glanced at his backpack, sitting innocently in the corner, like it was just waiting for the right moment to strike. Well, now was as good a time as any, he supposed. 

“So, my chemistry class is going on a field trip next Friday, I need you to sign the permission slip.”

May beamed. Her poor nephew had had such bad experiences with field trips in the past, she was excited that he was going on this one. However, Peter’s face did not look excited, it was weary, almost painfully so. Her smile faltered. 

“What’s wrong, Peter? Where’s this trip to?” 

Peter just groaned and handed May the slip. She didn’t quite understand what the issue was, and then she looked down. There, emblazoned on the top of the paper, was  _ Stark Industries _ . 

She started laughing, quietly. When Peter dropped his head onto the now empty table, it really hit her. 

“St-Stark Industries!! Only, you, P-P-Peter.” She almost couldn’t get the words out, she was laughing so hard. 

“You know what, May? Maybe I shouldn’t go….maybe this is an awful idea. Mr. Stark is going to humiliate me...and so is everyone else. Pepper won’t, but Scott and Clint sure as hell will, and Steve and Bucky will if everyone else does. Nat will just because she loves me, Bruce will try to ask me something that I really shouldn’t know…...ugh.” 

May rubbed his back. “It’s gonna be okay, kiddo.”

“Is it, May? Is it?” 

“Yeah, Peter, promise. These guys all love you like a son, you know that. Even if they do embarrass you, they wouldn’t hurt you in any way.”

“I know... I’m just also nervous about them killing Flash, you know? Like, he’s going to start spouting some bullshit about how I’m lying or how I don’t deserve anything, and they’re going to murder him, and while that might be good for me in the long run, I really don’t want to deal with it!”

“Hey, stop worrying. It’s going to be alright. Hopefully Flash will be too in awe of Tony and the rest of them, and he’ll forget about you for a bit. Even if he doesn’t, anyone whose opinion matters knows the truth, right? You’ve got me, Tony, Pepper, the Avengers, Ned, MJ, and a couple of your classmates who believe you about the internship, right?”

Peter nodded. May smiled, and reached into her bag for a pen. She signed the slip and gave it to Peter, who put it back in his backpack. 

“Now that that’s over and done with, how are Ned and MJ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, stick around for more soon! 
> 
> \- s

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, stick around for updates shortly :)))
> 
> \- s


End file.
